The invention relates to a vehicle coupling comprising a coupling body and at least one structural element arranged thereon, and a method for manufacturing a vehicle coupling.
The coupling body and the components interacting therewith are usually manufactured in a casting process from cast steel or nodular cast iron or are welded together from sheet metal parts. The resulting robust construction is necessary for the high operational forces to be expected so as to avoid deformations and to ensure a maximum wear protection. However, said previously used constructions have the disadvantage that the component weights and the operating expenses for processing, in particular performing the welding on sheet metal parts, are high.
Thus, the invention was based on the object to provide a vehicle coupling that is optimally dimensioned for the reduction of weight and cost in particular areas with respect to the expected mechanical load.
Another part of the object was to develop a corresponding manufacturing method for vehicle couplings.